


All of these things they will change

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [89]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, High School Graduation, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Same-Sex Marriage, Teenage Yevgeny, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: hey I've been wanting to write this prompt but I can't write for shit lol. Mick and Ian attending Yevgeny's high school graduation, the three of them go out to dinner then finally when they get home Ian's like, "mick remember when yevgeny would come snuggle with us at night with his favorite elephant toy?" Then they all fall asleep together. If that's not too weird lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of these things they will change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in this anon, hope you enjoy it!  
> I made this longer than intended and more feely than expected hahah, i also made Yev like the perfect human being basically so watch out, you'll fall in love.   
> p.s. idek where all that backstory of who yev is as a person came from, it just poured out of me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yevgeny, we’re going to be late!” Ian yells from the hallway.  
  
“I’m coming!” Yevgeny yells back from his bedroom upstairs.  
  
Ian sighs and Mickey laughs softly. He says, “Ian, relax, we’re still fine on time.”  
  
“I know, I just don’t want him to be late to his own graduation,” Ian says before pausing a second. “Graduation. Can you even believe it? Yevgeny is graduating from high school. I didn’t even think you’d make it to your twenty’s and now here we are going to our son’s graduation.”  
  
Mickey punched his arm when he said he wasn’t going to even make it to twenty. Yevgeny comes downstairs in his black dress pants and jacket, and a white shirt on with a skinny black tie. His black hair is slicked back with gel and he looks like a splitting image of his father. He was adamant about getting a tattoo at sixteen so they went with him but it’s hidden under his suit, not like his father’s first tattoo’s on his knuckles.  
  
“How do I look?” Yev asks as he makes his way to his dads.  
  
Ian smiles so wide and Mickey can’t help but also grin at his son who’s now an adult. “You look great,” Ian says for the both of them.  
  
Yev nods his head and Mickey says, “Alright, can we go now? Your mother hasn’t stopped texting me to make sure we’re not late.”  
  
Yev laughs, “Yeah, let’s go,” he says throwing his arm over Mickey’s shoulders. The fucker ended up growing more than Mickey did and has a couple inches in height on him. “Wait, where’s Alek?”  
  
“With Fiona,” Ian answers and with that the trio are out the doors and off to Yevgeny’s high school graduation.  
  


* * *

  
They get to the school and Yevgeny is led to another room with his peers to get ready. Ian and Mickey find their family out in the auditorium.  
  
“Ian, Mickey!” Fiona says when she sees them, waving her hand up so they can spot her.  
  
“Hey,” They say when they get to the bunch. Not everyone is there, they’re still missing Lip, Mandy, and Svetlana, and their significant others, etc.  
  
Mickey smacks Alek’s head when he gets to an empty seat next to him. He says, “Hey,” making his eight year old son look away from the phone in his hand and up at his dad.  
  
“Hey, papa,” Alek says getting up to hug him. “Hi, dad,” He says when he sees Ian and hugs him too.  
  
Alek has hair not as bright red as Ian’s but more mixed with some blond, and his eyes are a mix between his and Mickey’s, well, his and Mandy’s since she was their egg donor and carried Alek for them.  
  
Ian sits down next to his son who’s between him and Fiona, and Mickey on Ian’s other side, when the rest come they’ll keep piling down the line.  
  


  
When Yevgeny Milkovich is called on next to accept his high school diploma the whole row of Gallaghers and Milkoviches all stand up and cheer so loud. Yev looks a little embarrassed but also extremely proud. Proud of his crazy family, and of himself, for getting his degree, something he knows his dads and mom never got from actually finishing high school. That’s also why he got his degree and didn’t drop out. They’ve always been so adamant on him finishing school and telling him not to turn out like them, but he knows that was just a scare tactic, he hopes he’s like them someday. They’re the greatest people he knows.  
  
Yev shakes his principals hand and takes his diploma with the other hand. He turns to see his family all standing and cheering for him, he grins at them and throws his arm (with the diploma) up in the air, making them cheer even harder and louder for him. He starts to laugh and makes his way off to the other side.  
  
After the ceremony they all go out to eat, reserving half the restaurant for their giant party, some of them being Yev’s friends also. 

 

* * *

  
Later that night, Ian and Mickey are in their bed, curled up against each other. Ian has his head on Mickey’s chest with his legs intertwined with his husbands.  
  
Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head. Ian sighs contently before saying, “Mick…”  
  
“Yeah?” Mickey asks, his thumb creating soothing circles on Ian’s arm.  
  
“Remember when Yevgeny would come snuggle with us at night with his favorite elephant toy?” Ian asks looking into Mickey’s beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Mickey chuckles. “Yeah, I remember that. Man, he loved that fucking thing.”  
  
“He loved it cause you got it for him at Six Flags the first time we brought him. He was, what? Six?” Ian asks, remembering that day clearly.  
  
“Yeah, must’ve been. That was the night I proposed to you,” Mickey remembers, smiling at the memory.  
  
Ian lays up on his elbow. “That’s right,” He says with a bright smile. “That was one of the best day’s of my life. We got to see our son’s eyes light up at all the rides and when you won him that elephant, and I got you, forever.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at his husband but smiles nonetheless. “You always had me,” He says.  
  
“Mmm,” Ian hums as he leans forward, pressing his lips to Mickey’s.  
  
A knock at their door interrupts their kissing. “Come in,” Mickey says.  
  
Yev opens the door and says, “You guys up?”  
  
“Yeah, what’s up, kiddo?” Ian says sitting up straight, Mickey doing the same.  
  
Yev comes into the room and says, “Heard you two talking thought I’d hang out…”  
  
Yevgeny only does this when he’s feeling overwhelmed, stressed, or just plain sad. “What’s wrong?” Mickey asks.  
  
Yev sits at the edge of their bed near their feet and sighs. “I just… I don’t know how to process all of this.”  
  
“With graduating?” Ian asks him.  
  
“Yeah… It’s a big change, I- I won’t be living here in a couple months, I’ll be far away,” Yev says.  
  
Yevgeny has always been good at school, ever since he started going. He knew from a young age he wanted to go to College and become a lawyer. He’s still a Milkovich however, meaning, he swears, he drinks, he smokes, he fights, and he fucks. All within reason though. Yev doesn’t do anything without a reason. He won’t fight someone for the hell of it. He’s gotten into a few fights and all having to do with defending someone or something he cared about. He smokes weed sometimes, only at parties or random nights at home with Mickey, and well, he picked up the bad habit of cigarettes from both his dads and mom, and basically everyone in his family. He drinks but responsibly, same with sex.  
  
Apart from all of that stuff, Yevgeny is a very sensitive guy. He fights to protect his family and friends, and even for people who needs protecting. He volunteers at women shelters for women who have been in domestic abuse situations, he helps out at the LGBTQ center as well, and he helps out at senior citizen homes. He’s caring, loving, supportive, reasonable, generous, stubborn, hot headed, anxious, loyal, funny, extremely intelligent, worrisome, and a pain in the ass. The thing about Yevgeny is that he’s not the best at handling personal change. He accepts it and embraces it, but major personal changes freak him out. He hasn’t had to deal with too many apart from when he figured out that he’s bisexual. He wasn’t acting like himself for a week before he finally told his dads and asked them what to do. They helped him accept it and that it’s just who he is.  
  
Yevgeny is having another one of those moments. He’s eighteen, he’s graduated from high school and in a few short months he’ll be going to University and moving into the dorms. He just needs his dads to help him sort through all of this and help him accept this change.  
  
They both chuckle lightly. Mickey says, “Yev, you’re going to the University of Chicago, you won’t be that far away, bud, it’s like a twenty minute car ride away.”  
  
“I know, but still…” Yev trails off.  
  
“Come here,” Ian says moving over and patting the space between them.  
  
Yev hesitates a second before giving in and laying down under the covers in between his two dads. Ian says, “Yev, listen to me. You’re going to be okay, and if you aren’t, you know where we are. We’ll always be here for you no matter what. School is too overwhelming? We’re here. Something happened at a party? We’re here. You met someone? We’re here. You’re never a bother to us so if something is going on and you want to talk to us just call us or come by, we don’t care what time it is. This is and will always be your home and we’ll always be your dads, you can always come back home.”  
  
“Yev, you don’t have anything to worry about. You’re going to kill it over there. You’re the smartest one in this family, even above Lip, and you can gladly tell him I said that,” Mickey starts off making them both chuckle. He continues, “Kiddo, it’s just you worrying yourself into a state of panic. You’re going to be okay, and like dad said, even if you aren’t, we’re here for you.”  
  
Yev closes his eyes and sighs out a long, deep breath. He reopens his eyes and smiles at his dads. “Thanks, this helped,” He says.  
  
They smile at him and Mickey says, “Anytime.”  
  
They stay up a bit longer, talking about University, to get Yev excited about it again. And when Yev falls asleep with his head against Mickey’s shoulder, they smile at each other. Ian closes the lamp on his bedside table and they go to sleep as well.  
  
  
They can’t believe that they watched their first son walk the stage of his high school graduation and receive his diploma, and that in two months they’ll be helping him move into the dorms at University. Their little boy is no longer that, he’s a young man about to head off to law school. However, to Ian and Mickey, Yevgeny will always be that little boy who carried his favorite elephant toy everywhere with him, no matter what happens in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
